Free From Isolation
by I need to Let It Go
Summary: When Anna runs away from her lonely life, she comes across Kristoff. Elsa catches up with her, and they must decide what is best. Hans wishes to take over the throne and teams up with a scarred past-criminal, which does not help the situation at all. Elsa has almost got full control over her powers- but for how long? *Rated T for (not too detailed) violence*
1. Run Through A Storm

Anna couldn't take it anymore- if she was kept in for protection then she didn't care. Nobody spoke to her much, and so the young princess had had enough. She simply left one night, packing clothes, soap, toothpaste, her toothbrush, food, drink and other things she owned. Hopefully this pack would provide her for a while.

Shivering, Anna made her way through the path. It was heavily raining and very late at night. Where would she stay? There was no shelter nearby. It seemed she had ventured into the woods as she could briefly see trees. Shortly she gave in, and collapsed to the floor, soaking. A light was shining in the distance, and seemed to be coming closer. Panicking, Anna struggled on the floor. What sort of people would be travelling this late at night? This was dangerous. But despite her attempts, the princess couldn't get up. The light was very close now, and she had shut her eyes. It had to be the end for her. Suddenly, she felt her body being lifted.

When she awoke she was once again in warmth. At once Anna gathered her surroundings- it appeared she was in a barn, resting on a pile of hay. There was a fire and a few torches that lit and heated the shelter well. Then Anna jumped. Laying on the floor was a large animal with huge antlers- a reindeer! This had to be the steed of her rescuer. But where were they? Steadily she got to her feet and wandered out of the barn. It had stopped raining and was now morning. She still had her bag on her back. Nearby, there was a small place, reading "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post". Before she could enter, a voice made her turn round.

"So, you're awake." It was a tall, strong, blonde young man. At once Anna realised this was the person who saved her. She smiled nervously.

"Oh, hi. I'm Anna- Princess Anna." Awkwardly she held out a hand for him to shake.

"Kristoff Bjorgman. So, just to let you know, I know the area quite well, so if you need me to take you anywhere, particularly home."

Anna shook her head, her face saddening as she remembered.

"No. I haven't got a home." He looked at her, puzzled and then surprised.

"What? Sure you have! You need to get back to Arendelle. What were you doing out at night alone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm from there?"

"Don't forget that you're royal blood and that I know the place well. To any visitors or citizens you are honoured and famous, even if you are never introduced to one another." He told her, then raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, I ran away. I mean, life there just was not what I wanted. So I made a pack and got lost… you know. But you only live once, right?" She laughed awkwardly. Kristoff nodded.

"YOLO. But seriously, it isn't safe out here, especially for a pretty little princess."

She flushed bright red and stood up straight.

"Hey, I could so make it out here- I just couldn't see and had no shelter. But if I had a place out here then you, sir, would call me a pro. Better pro than princess! And wait… did you call me pretty?"

It was his turn to blush furiously when she smugly smiled. He smiled back.

"Total pro. Anyway, if you are sure than I can let you stay until you need to go. But don't be surprised if royal guards come looking for you." He laughed.

Anna scoffed. "Ha, they'll barely notice I'm gone. The reason I left was that they just ignored me. Like, my sister, Elsa, just shut me out. She doesn't even acknowledge me."

Kristoff sympathetically looked at her, and nodded his head at the barn.

"Sven's in there. You've probably seen him- not exactly hard to miss! You can go meet him properly though." Anna smiled at him and went to go meet Sven, who, she assumed, was the reindeer.


	2. The Queen's Questions

Anna approached Sven with a carrot and fed him it, stroking the reindeer, who clearly loved it. Kristoff was watching her from the doorway, grinning. He could watch her all day… he felt something towards the girl he barely knew. More than likely whatever she felt was just a friendly feeling so he would conceal anything that he thought of above that.

Meanwhile, the guards and staff were in panic. For the princess had fled her kingdom. Urgently, they knocked on the Queen's door.

"Queen Elsa! We have very important news! You must hear…" he stopped talking as Elsa opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Yes?"

"We're so sorry… your sister, she's left."

At once, Elsa came out of the room and closed the door.

"What do you mean!?" Elsa asked, feeling her heart miss a beat.

"It seems Princess Anna fled the castle last night- she left a note for you." A guard stammered, holding a piece of parchment. Queen Elsa grabbed it, and read her sister's recognizable scrawl.

_Elsa,_

_I know for ages we haven't even spoke. I never actually interact with anyone, and really I enjoy to. Even if you aren't really that type of person, I am. So I've gone to explore the world and meet new people. If I ever return it won't be to live here once again. It will be to visit you._

_I'm sorry if anyone has taken this the wrong way, but being alone was just so sad, boring and I had to go. Probably I'll never get an answer, but you just think about what it is. Why did you shut me out? Why wasn't I allowed out? Other questions but I have to go. Ink running out. So, bye, sister. Lots and lots of love, Anna xxx_

Elsa began to cry uncontrollably.

"She doesn't know," she sobbed, "it's much too dangerous! Adventure? She has been raised as a high class princess… she won't last long. I must go. I need to find her. If I promise to not shut her out she will return."

One of the guards comforted the Queen. "Your highness, if you go out there, who will you put temporarily in charge? And where do you think Anna would have headed?"

"Judging by her lack of common sense, I'd say somewhere dangerous. I'll head up near Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. While I'm gone, you guards will watch over Arendelle, and please let me trust in you that nothing bad is going to happen."

After preparing, like her sister, a pack, Elsa rode her horse into the woods (making sure her gloves were on).

Anna and Kristoff were engaging in a discussion of their past. It was clear to her that he didn't want to say much, so she explained practically her own childhood.

"My own past is not exactly normal, nor interesting. You see, I kind of came across Sven after my parents died. He was injured and so I nursed him back to health and we were a team 'till I was about eight. Then we saw this girl being healed by my friends, who took me in. Well. I didn't know them, but... they're technically family." Kristoff said, smiling. Anna nodded.

"Mine is sort of weird and interesting. Well… Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but then one day she shut me out. I mean, I never actually knew why. It hurt me but I still had my parents- until I was fifteen and they were lost at sea. For the past three years since, I've been barely spoken to by anyone, and it nearly drove me insane. So, now I'm free." She told him, giving a sad smile. "I do miss Elsa."

Elsa forced her horse to go very fast so that her sister wouldn't go too far away. Eventually Oaken's Trading Post came into view and she entered the shop.

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna! What can I interest you in, dear?"

Elsa walked to the counter and looked at the large man.

"Excuse me for bothering you, sir. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I want to ask if you've seen a young lady near here? A little shorter, strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, normally her hair is in two braids…"

Oaken nodded eagerly.

"Anna, ya? She and a young man have visited this shop and last time I saw, they were in the barn. I must say, I am not very fond of the man but she was a very kind girl."

Thankfully, Elsa threw some money from her pocket at the counter.

"Thank-you very much, sir!" She left the shop, and crept to the barn. Silently, she leant against the wall and listened.

"So really it's just a fresh start. Hey, I reckon we should become travelling buddies. Like, adventurers. We'll get paid and anyway, I have loads of money on me. We can buy a place to live that's much more practical than a barn!" Anna said.

"See, you still have that Princess Instinct in you- _oh, it has to be more practical!_ But not a bad idea about the adventuring thing. What I don't get is what's up with a barn?" This caused the two to burst into laughter. Elsa felt glad that her sister was having fun for once, but also worried about who the person was. What if he was secretly after Anna's riches? But she pushed all these concerns to the side for the moment. Holding her breath, Elsa decided it was now or never.

The young queen entered the barn, looking at the two. They jumped. They were sat, side by side, on a pile of hay, accompanied by a reindeer. She saw Anna and stared. Anna then stood on her feet and walked to Elsa.

"Elsa, what are you…" Anna begun but Elsa had decided what to do. She clutched her little sister and brought her into a tight hug. Anna hugged back, and then the girls awkwardly stood there, looking at each other.

"Anna, you have to come back home." Elsa said.

"What? No! Even if you talk to me, I'll still be cut off from everyone else."

"Anna please, I promise that if you stay, you can go and do whatever you want. Just don't go live in random barns every night, conversing with complete strangers."

"What!? Kristoff is not a stranger. He actually rescued me last night in the storm."

"No, not him. Others. Even if this guy turned out to be good, some won't. Remember that some are not good, unfortunately. Your idea of venturing the world is quite ridiculous when you can go home, be a princess and look after your kingdom while still exploring the area."

"I understand your concern, but I just wanna give this lifestyle a try!" Anna pleaded. Elsa looked sadly at her. Then her eyes set on Kristoff.

"Please may I speak to you, _Kristoff_, alone?" She requested politely.

Nervously, Kristoff nodded and went out of the barn with the queen.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

Elsa looked Kristoff in the eye.

"Okay, I don't blame you for anything and I'm not mad at you. If you did save her, I'm really grateful. I just want to know what she's told you and what has happened." Elsa desperately told him.

Relieved that he wasn't in trouble with a Queen, Kristoff explained.

"Um, so I was just riding in my sleigh, and I saw her curled up on the floor, shivering in the rain, so I lifted her up and took her to the barn. She was unconscious and it scared me that she was a princess and out in the woods."

Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Of course! Thanks. I'm just worried she'll get hurt or worse. You see, she was never the smartest or proper princess. She was loud, funny and quirky. I think she still is. I know she's told you about her being shut out and you may wonder why. It's for her safety. You see, I am dangerous, and though I can prevent it, I tend not to risk it. And it was never my wish for her to be isolated. Our parents restricted me to my room and her to within the grounds. The rules I am willing to change if she returns."

Kristoff understood the queen well. He saw that she just wanted the best for Anna.

"I don't want to be nosy," he began, "but how are you dangerous?" Elsa sighed deeply, and made sure nobody else was about. She then removed a glove and touched the barn wall. Frost began to gather but she quickly removed her hand and put her glove back on. Kristoff gasped quietly but understood still and nodded. An idea then popped into his head.

"Um, Queen Elsa? Could it be possible that you stick with us for our adventure, see if Anna adapts to the lifestyle… it could take a while, but if she doesn't like it, you can go back to your kingdom, and I'd visit often…" he suggested.

Her face lit up.

"Brilliant! That is a great idea, Kristoff. So I'll join you. By the way, you don't need to call me Queen. Just call me Elsa." Kristoff nodded quickly and they went back into the barn.

Anna was innocently seated on one of the hay piles. She looked up at Elsa, who smiled at her.

"Anna. If this is what you want, then for a while, I'll travel with you, then we go back, okay?" Anna eagerly hugged her and thanked her, then hugged Kristoff tightly. He felt himself go bright red as she didn't let go for a while. Then they caught each other's eye. Anna too flushed and created a comfortable hay pile for Elsa. She went to her own and went through her pack. Noticing that she hadn't eaten for a while and felt ravenous, she pulled out a tray of chocolates and offered them round. Kristoff took one but carried on eating carrots mostly. However, Anna and Elsa ate all of the chocolates together, giggling at their greediness.

Anna and Kristoff were both sleeping. Sven was also, but Elsa stayed awake. It was not because the barn wasn't comfortable, it was because she considered it unsafe. What if some killer travellers were lost and saw the lit barn, and decided to rest there like they had? Elsa sighed. She was being stupid. Nothing bad was going to happen in the barn, and she had to let it go. Perhaps they could do some locks on the door? Nobody even seemed to own the barn, it was probably abandoned. Elsa sighed again. She had really enjoyed spending time with her sister. She settled down comfortably and slept.

When Anna opened her eyes, she screamed because something was in her face. It was Sven! She'd forgotten about him… Elsa and Kristoff shot up and scrambled over to her.

"What happened!?" shrieked Elsa.

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing. Just, um, Sven was in my face and I got a little shock." The others could not contain their laughter, nor could they get back to sleep.

"So, Anna. I want to know where you actually want to go." Kristoff said, making Anna think.

"Well, uh… I don't know! I wanted to get away from being lonely, so I guess we can visit cities and stuff."

Elsa sighed deeply.

"Look, we could go visit other towns, cities, villages and places like that. But by the way you were talking, it sounded like you were talking about climbing mountains, fighting beasts and hiking."

Anna laughed uncertainly.

"Well, let's just say I won't run or hide from danger if I can fight it!" Elsa smiled at Anna but when her back was turned she gave a worried from to Kristoff, who shrugged.

"Okay, I think I know a place we can visit. It will be about an hour sleigh ride, so not too far. But I've spoken to many travellers and they've described it as beautiful, entertaining, great place to go when bored or even romantic." He then flushed, furious at himself. Anna looked amused and Elsa was holding back laughter. They'd both gone red in the face too.

"Ooh, who do you want romance with?" teased Anna, making Elsa collapse. He shook his head disapprovingly but had a smirk on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that," he insisted, "that's just what they told me. Anyways, are we going?" The sisters nodded, one excitedly and the other one not really caring. As they walked out to the sleigh, holding their bags, Anna muttered quietly to Elsa.

"Wow, going out at half six in the morning. I'm normally sleeping in 'till twelve!" Elsa giggled at her.

"Well, we'll get there by half seven so perhaps we can get home earlier for you to sleep. Do remember that you woke up in the first place! Kristoff really wants to surprise you, doesn't he?"

Anna smirked, and they seated themselves in the sleigh, waiting for their journey to begin.


	4. Thanks for Everything

The journey was, as Kristoff said, an hour. They parked up the sleigh and untied Sven. Together they made their way up a pathway, waiting to see if the mystery place really was fun. Elsa saw a sign reading _North Park. _Of course! Although she had never visited herself, she had heard of it. Kristoff opened the gate for his friends and began talking.

"So, the travellers told me that they have a nice variety of food and a gift shop. There's also a royalty memorial thing that was updated about twelve years ago. Apparently there's statues of kingdom kings, queens and their children. Nobody said much about the romantic stuff, but we don't need to know anyway. Let's see what else is there; come on then." The three (four, counting Sven) rushed through the gate, to be greeted by the man letting people in.

"Names, and relationships." He grunted, not looking up from his desk.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, sisters. Kristoff is… a close friend of ours."

At once the man stood up and bowed at them.

"Please pass, your majesty, my princess, family friend. No entering fee due to royalty."

They admired the park, which had many stalls and booths for games and food. Many families were about. Anna thought it looked fun, and when Elsa stopped in her tracks she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. Elsa. What's up?"

Her older sister pointed to a building reading _Statues and Information on the nearby Royal Families. _At once Anna understood. She grabbed Kristoff and Elsa's hands, then raced to the building. When they entered, the three gasped.

In front of them stood four painted statues. There were two adults, and two young girls. It was unmistakably the family of Elsa and Anna twelve years ago. They stared at the statues of their parents.Then they looked at the young girls. One of them had a plait painted blonde-white and had painted blue eyes, while the other had strawberry-blonde painted hair in pigtails and matching blue eyes. Her eyes filling with tears, Anna smiled weakly at the statues. Kristoff longed to hug her or put his arm round her, but just couldn't. Elsa had tears on her face and wiped them away quickly with her handkerchief. Feeling awkward, Kristoff had personally never met the king or queen of Arendelle, so he couldn't really share tears with them.

Anna stopped herself and, surprising everyone, wrapped her arms around Kristoff.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered, holding him tighter.

"No problem, it's one of the best things I've ever done." He whispered back, hugging her back.

Then, she broke the hug, and, alarmed by the way Elsa was looking at her, flushed scarlet.

"W-what now?" she asked, changing the subject. Elsa smirked to herself.

"Don't mind me. Continue your romance."

"Hey, there is no proof, no evidence, and when you have that, come to me." Anna growled, trying and failing to end the uncomfortable conversation.

"No, seriously, I don't care. But I do have proof- you just hugged a guy who you have immediately grown close to, whispered something in his ear, gone bright red and denied a romantic relationship." Elsa was struggling to act serious and kept a straight face.

Anna decided to ignore her, shook her head and walked away. Elsa turned to Kristoff.

"You should be pleased, Kristoff, you have an admirer. Just a warning, if she's still as immature as she was as a child, and I think she is, you'll have a lot of work trying to get her to behave." She smiled at him. "What did she say to you?"

Kristoff shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, she just said thanks for… everything. Nothing more. Anyway, why, what was she like as a kid?"

Elsa laughed out loud.

"Gosh, how do I explain? She was really sweet, bubbly and… messy. I mean, there are photographs. Obviously they aren't in colour, but… still. When she got up on her morning, her hair would be everywhere, and it wasn't even that long yet. She'd destroy her best clothes and shoes quickly, and spill food all down herself. Not to brag at all, but I was quite the opposite: quiet and well behaved."

Kristoff smiled, as the description fitted the Anna he knew… or was getting to know. They stood, waiting for her to return, and when she did, she was dragging them yet again.

"Anna, will you stop doing that?" Elsa scolded.

"Look, this is where we eat. I am so hungry I could eat anything… I want food! Come on, let's go in." Instead of dragging them, she led them in. However, the waiter nearby shrieked.

"No animals in here! Go, put him in the stables!" Sighing, Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back. You two order your food, I'll order mine when I get back." Under his breath, he added, "It's just carrots since that's all I can afford."

In his absence, Anna sighed guiltily.

"Did you hear him? We have to buy his food- he can't afford anything."

Elsa looked at her as if she was crazy. Anna avoided eye contact, in case she would be told to not wave her money about.

"Obviously, we will buy his food for him!" she responded matter-of-factly. Anna was taken aback but her words were true. After all he'd done for them, and stuck with them he deserved a good meal. She shuddered at the thought of only eating carrots.

The sisters ordered large, three-course-meals, and when Kristoff returned, they confronted him.

"What are you getting?" she asked innocently. He couldn't hide his disappointment as he sighed,

"Something cheap. Probably carrots, or maybe bread."

"No you aren't."

He raised an eyebrow. What did she mean?

"You can't possibly fill up on carrots or bread. Come on, order a proper meal like us."

He cringed as she spoke.

"Uh, I can't afford those."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that doesn't matter. After the help and support you've given me and Elsa, you deserve a great dinner. I'm sure that's what you want. By the way, you don't have a choice."

He couldn't find the right words.

"I really can't accept this… if you insist… I'm fine… thanks. Really, thanks so much. You two are the best friends I've ever had."

He kept the "_and only" _to himself. The three enjoyed a delicious meal, conversing and enjoying their food.


	5. This is what I want

The visit to North Park had been such a success that it was the most fun any of them had had in a long time. Elsa was surprised by this; normally her powers were her main concern and now it was Anna's happiness and safety. But funnily enough, they were not getting out of control at all- had she finally learnt how to make them safe? She doubted it, so the gloves remained on. However, Anna just thought that she was afraid of germs- that seemed to fit her sister's personality. There they were, all sitting in the sled, in silence. For some reason, it seemed strange to talk then. Also, they were all deep in thought. Kristoff was convincing himself that Anna did like him, but he dare not say anything out loud while this was on his mind. Elsa was still pondering the mysterious absence of her usually uncontrollable powers and Anna was just thinking about their great day out. But she was unsure what she wanted. Really, deep down she knew Elsa was right; there wasn't much adventuring to be done. And she had no experience whatsoever in athletic skills. Why didn't she just go back to Arendelle? The answer then came to her, but she too dare not tell anyone.

Finally, everyone got out of the sled- they had returned to the barn. Kristoff brought Sven along inside and fed him a few carrots. He normally would share, but princesses would surely think that was unsanitary. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Anna. She giggled at Sven eagerly munching the carrot, and sat beside Kristoff.

"I had a really good time today." She told him, stroking Sven's fur. He smiled at her, trying hard not to express his attraction right to her. "Me too," he began, "it was the most fun I've had in ages." She too smiled and was glad that Elsa was outside. Their hands met as they were both petting Sven, and they both looked into each other's eyes. Anna's insides were jumping and she leant closer towards his face, and… Kristoff realised what she was doing and so he too leant closer.

Elsa returned into the barn only to see her sister being kissed. To Elsa it was an odd feeling, but she was glad that, out of all people, Kristoff was the one she'd chosen to be with. What was strange was that Anna was once her baby sister, and that just felt weird. But Elsa knew that she shouldn't interrupt their moment, so she once again made herself scarce. She went to the outside walls of the barn and, after removing a glove, touched one. She gasped when nothing happened. Had her powers… gone? She tried to blast some ice at the ground. Immediately ice shot from her hand and crashed onto the floor. She jumped, as the two inside could have heard, and so she kicked it out of sight quickly. However, when nobody came out, she breathed a sigh of relief, and, hoping that she wouldn't intrude again, walked back into the barn. Anna and Kristoff were sitting normally, casually talking as though nothing had happened. This confused Elsa, but she didn't want to cause suspicion.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" she asked, innocently. They laughed nervously and their eyes met.

"Just talking, you know. What about you?" Anna responded, looking at the ground.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking about outside, but now I'm trying to talk with you two." She replied.

"Yeah- we were just talking about where we could go next- Anna's made her decision and I think you'd like to hear it, Elsa." He winked at Elsa. She didn't understand. Anna shuffled anxiously. Just when she was about to speak, an enormous shadow appeared in the barn. They all gulped, and winced when they heard a voice. Then they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yoo-hoo! Just here to warn you that the predicted weather for a few nights is cold, so would you like to buy some supplies?" Oaken greeted them, and grinned.

"Oh, thanks Oaken. Yeah, we'd like to have a look in your shop." Anna said, standing up. Kristoff looked at her quizzically.

"What? I don't wanna be cold! Plus, if you two come as well, I'll buy you some stuff for the weather." They tagged along with her, but only to see what Oaken had to offer.

"Okay, so my family are sleeping, so we must be quiet. I just thought that since you three are exposed to the outdoors, I would provide you with some heat. Here we have blankets, hot water bottles, pillows, some cakes, clothes and whenever you need it, some tea." Anna selected three blankets, three hot water bottles, three pillows and two large cakes.

"Okay, how much is this?" He smiled at her.

"Since you are such nice customers, and, I have found, royalty, I shall charge you only eight."

Kristoff marvelled at how she handed over _eight _coins without batting an eye. _She must be rich!_ He thought to himself.

"And how do we get hot tea?" she asked.

"Oh, I shall provide that for free. Whenever you want. Would you like some now?" Everyone nodded politely and enjoying their hot beverage in silence. Oaken waved them off as they trailed back to the barn.

Anna gave everyone one of each, and it suddenly dawned on Elsa that nobody had bathed since they left.

"Kristoff," she began, "where do people in barns wash?" He pointed to a tub in the corner.

"It has hot water. I was amazed, since nobody actually owns it officially. There's a cloth beside it and soap too. If one of us washes though, the others need to get out." He explained.

"No, we can create a wall around it." Anna suggested, and moved hay in front of the tub, leaving only a small passage so somebody could get in. It was like a poor bathroom, Elsa thought.

"Well, I need to be clean, so I'm first." She told them, and, bringing a blanket she would use as a towel and her nightclothes, entered through the passage.

Whilst Elsa was busy, the other two sat thinking about their first kiss. Kristoff wondered himself why Anna hadn't mentioned their encounter to Elsa after it happened. Of course, it was not long ago, but… for some reason it seemed weird. Anna realised this too. It was pretty obvious that they liked each other now. Smiling, she remembered meeting Kristoff.

"_YOLO."_

"_Did you just call me pretty?"_

She smirked as she had the flashback. YOLO. That was a strange expression, but she liked it. Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"Is it what you want?" He was puzzled at first then realised what she was referring to.

"Oh, yeah! I like you, Anna. A lot."

She blushed but nodded. She held his hand as they waited for Elsa. When the now clean sister emerged from the _bathroom _she confronted Anna.

"What did you want to tell me, Anna?"

Anna let go of Kristoff's hand.

"Well, you'll probably be cool with it…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go back to Arendelle. With Kristoff nearby so we can all visit him… he can live in a proper house in our kingdom."


	6. Feared Flashbacks

Elsa couldn't explain how she felt. If Anna wanted to go home, then everything was over! This adventure, these tours… perhaps her powers being under control. But isn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want to go home with Anna in the first place? Surely she didn't want to stay in the barn. It was nothing compared to the castle. Then it hit her. When she was home she couldn't even go anywhere except her own room. It would kill her to put Anna through the pain she had described. And yes, she could open up the gates. But would it be too much of a risk? Would it be disrespecting her parents' memory? After all, what they wanted was her to keep everyone safe. She felt a sudden surge of anger. What about her? Didn't they understand how she felt? Scared and lonely and angry at herself… Calling herself a monster since she was young… Couldn't they see that she didn't choose to have the powers, or hurt Anna? It was too much. She couldn't handle it. She had to take a break.

Anna jumped as her sister collapsed to the ground.

"Elsa!" she shrieked, rushing to her. "Oh-my-gosh, oh-my-gosh… Kristoff, what happened?!" Kristoff anxiously crouched down beside the sisters. He recalled feeling awkward when he couldn't be upset about their parents… he definitely would cry if either of the girls dropped dead. Was Elsa… gone? No. Of course not, nobody dies for no reason. He felt around for her heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elsa's fine, Anna. She's just unconscious." Anna looked up at him, tears still falling from her light blue eyes.

"But… why?" she choked, still clutching her sister. Kristoff couldn't answer her. It seemed she had just fainted. Had it anything to do with Anna's request to let him into the kingdom? He shrugged as politely as possible and sat down. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Elsa curled up in the corner of her room, banging her head against the wall. She was so panic-struck that she had stuck her gloves to her sleeves with glue, determined to never remove them. Monsters deserved to be imprisoned. In fact, she was very lucky to have her loving parents. They had supported her and tried to help get rid of her powers. Elsa didn't have the heart to tell them it was no use. After all, since when did monsters have a heart? Although Mama and Papa had never called her names, she knew that they should have. The girl wondered why they still let her be a princess when they had another daughter. More tears slid down Elsa's face as she thought about her younger sister… adorable, excitable, clumsy, funny, untidy Anna. Despite loving her to pieces, Elsa couldn't ignore the ignorance of her sister. She had been warned and ordered to not go near Elsa's door, yet quite often did Anna cry and attempt to break the door down. Shaking, Elsa crawled over to her mirror, and saw her reflection staring back at her. Usually what she saw was a twelve year old girl with platinum blonde hair tied into a single braid. She had never had a problem with her own appearance, but she gasped as she saw herself. Her bright blue eyes were sad and tear-filled. Her face was quite red and her platinum hair was tangled. In her opinion, she looked a real mess. Gulping, Elsa brushed her hair and tied it into a braid, wiped her eyes and sat on her bed. Still she couldn't feel happy but at least she was being quiet and careful. Her heart sank as she heard the familiar knock at her door. But Elsa was determined to stay strong. She wouldn't leave, not ever, unless her powers were under control and Anna couldn't be hurt.

* * *

Elsa paced around her room, ice forming on the walls. Although she tried, she never could imagine her learning how to control her powers. Noticeably, they were much stronger. The trolls were right. Sighing, Elsa still couldn't forget her pains, especially as she had no supporting parents. But two years after their deaths, she was the heir. On her twenty first birthday, she would be crowned queen and perhaps that would change everything. She feared that Anna strongly hated her after all these years. Elsa pitied Anna for staying inside her whole life, but, to her own disgust, she couldn't help but pity herself more. Elsa removed her gloves, and concentrated with all she had to hold a glass without freezing it. As always, the glass broke, and ice shot everywhere.

"Princess Elsa? Are you alright?" she heard Kai's voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Kai." Elsa hung her head and sighed. She would have to try again.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were seated on one of the hay piles, Elsa rested on another. While she was unconscious, neither spoke. They were listening- Elsa was muttering words that caught their interest. Kristoff understood eventually, but hoped that Anna wouldn't figure it out.

"_Monster. You're a monster, Elsa. She deserves a better friend. Don't open the door. Conceal, don't feel. Ice cold… must keep gloves. Must protect Anna. Stay inside room forever." _

Anna was shaking as she heard her name several times. Protect her? From what? She then leapt up as Elsa began to stir. Elsa opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened, Anna?" she yawned. Anna shuffled.

"I- I told you what I, uh, wanted, and you collapsed. You were talking in your sleep."

Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh, Anna. I'm sorry, I'm such a fool. I just remembered some… painful memories and they got to me. Yes, what you wanted. Um, I see no reason why we can't go back. I shall open the gates. Kristoff can stay in a guest suite at our castle until he finds a place to live. We- we can talk. But Anna… what about your previous request to go adventure?" Elsa coughed, shuddering.

Anna, who was now smiling, wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Thanks so much! You don't need to be sorry, 'sis. Oh yeah, and I expect I'll decide if I want to adventure sometimes when we get back. Come on, we'll eat, sleep, and in the morning we'll go back." Elsa smiled weakly and nodded.

Kristoff felt honoured that the queen would allow him to stay in her castle until he could afford a place. He still couldn't believe that he had such wonderful friends. He also felt relieved that Anna would go back to the safety of her kingdom. But, from what he gathered, Elsa was extremely frightened of hurting Anna with her magic. Later, when Anna was sleeping, he noticed that Elsa was awake, and walked over to her.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He whispered. She sighed. And then, out of trust, told him of the reason she was locked up, how she hurt Anna…

Kristoff was surprised, but tried to cheer her up.

"She's strong, isn't she? She's alive. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He said.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What doesn't kill you will probably succeed in another attempt."


	7. Let It Go

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; school started again. Still, it's still pretty short...**

**I wanna thank my viewers and followers for reading my story. For my first it really turned out better than I expected! :D**

**Thanks for my reviews, MrAndersIversen, and showing your support ;)**

**Enjoy the new chapter! (PS. Although the story isn't finished yet, I may start another fan fiction either when it is or near the end of it. I just need to make sure that I can keep on track with them.) :)**

Anna couldn't help but feel overly excited that they were going back. Despite being the same place she had lived all her life, something seemed really different. She trusted that Elsa would open up the gates and keep her word. Kristoff seemed quite nervous, but also noticeably pleased that they were going to Arendelle. Elsa acted very enthusiastic, but every now and then kept shooting Kristoff anxious looks.

Finally the sled stopped outside the village. Kristoff untied Sven and Anna raised an eyebrow. It wasn't snowing, so how was the sled even going? She asked Kristoff. He smiled.

"I altered the bottom a little- I made some wheels and put them on. I take them off when it's winter. You see, Sven helps pull it in all seasons." Anna admired his work while Elsa listened closely. They walked through the gates, Sven following.

"The stables are over there, Kristoff." Elsa told him, pointing. He nodded and took his reindeer friend there.

Many marvelled at Anna and Elsa as they passed. It was so strange to see the royal family… they were never normally out. Also, Princess Anna was back! It hadn't taken people long to find out about her running away and Elsa going after her. However, they knew too well that it would be impolite and interfering to question them.

When at the castle, Elsa summoned everyone who worked there. She told them that she and Anna were back.

"I also have some news that may surprise some of you: after discussing with Princess Anna, I have decided that it would be a good idea to open up the gates." She said clearly to them. They stared back, obviously amazed, and then came to their senses.

"Your highness, we will open the gates up at once." One guard bowed and signalled for everyone else to follow.

When all the castle servants and guards left, Anna gave her sister a tight hug.

"Thanks so much, Elsa. I could sort of tell this had been… well, tough for you."

Elsa nodded and told her it was for the best. Anna practically skipped away, causing her sister to laugh under her breath. The young queen leaned out of the open window, watching her kingdom's faces of amazement as the gates were unlocked. She watched her sister go and greet everyone. Kristoff returned from the stables and joined Anna. Elsa was pleased that her sister could finally do what she wanted, but she felt a pang of jealousy. Really Elsa herself wanted to go and talk too. Elsa couldn't ignore the fact that her ice wasn't getting out of control. Maybe this was a sign? Sighing, she leant against the wall. Still no ice spread everywhere. Then she decided what she'd do. Only if she was very, very frightened or angry her powers would get out of control. Elsa found that quite unlikely- she'd made her decision. The remaining years of her life weren't going to be spent all shut inside the castle. No, she'd have to let it go.

Anna and Kristoff were in the busy market.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked her, struggling to keep up with her fast pace.

"Well, it's busy here and more people can be met, and…"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her.

"So instead of going somewhere else, where you'll draw attention anyway, you came to the shops."

She paused for a second, causing Kristoff to crash into her and both of them ended up on the ground. She laughed awkwardly as Kristoff pulled her up.

"That was awkward. Anyway, yeah, you got me. I wanna have a little look in the shops." She told him.

"Really? We've been to a shop today. Does the 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post' ring a bell? You got all the supplies you _need _there."

"Hey, even though that was a pretty nice place, doesn't mean I don't wanna have a look at stuff. I don't know what this part of Arendelle has to offer!"

"You should, seeing as you're the princess and you've lived here your whole life." He regretted saying it as soon as he saw her face. How could he have forgotten? Oh no…

"Well, you have a point, but kindly remember that I can hardly remember going outside those gates before now." Anna replied coolly, much to Kristoff's relief. He apologized, but made no more objections towards going shopping. Like Anna, he had never spent much time around people, but that was his choice. Still, he had his family. What would Anna think of them though? He couldn't deny that they were, along with Sven, the kindest… well, creatures he'd ever met. But he also couldn't deny that being raised by magical rock trolls might appear strange to humans that had been brought up by their own kind. Then again, the two _human _friends he had made were awfully nice to him. They even approved of his lifestyle, despite being royal! Kristoff was lost in his own thoughts, which was dangerous when being in a crowd, led by Anna. Once again, he tripped and knocked her down again. He apologized, but she seemed to think it was hilarious.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one!" she joked, this time pulling him to his feet.

"Here, I think you'd be safer if I helped you." She held out a hand to him. Despite feeling that this was equally dangerous, he took her hand and they walked through the crowd together.

Elsa passed through the doors, and many people bowed at her. She smiled politely at them all and went through the gates. It seemed Anna and Kristoff had moved deeper into the town, which meant she was alone. But finally, Elsa was going to explore and get to know the kingdom of which she ruled. Perhaps the past thirteen years had taken effect on her, but she wasn't giving up. She was going to show people what she could do for her kingdom. Elsa decided that her sister would be the one to know before the townspeople. Elsa knew that only one living person was aware of her powers, and that was Kristoff. If he knew, Anna definitely should too.


	8. Well now you know

**A/N: Hey there, this is the longest chapter yet and it's been one of my favourites to write :)**

**Thanks again for all your support, and I have decided that I will definitely make more Frozen fan fictions, possibly other fan fictions too. I might work on a prequel to this story, or something along those lines. :D**

"What's up, Elsa? I love the kingdom, it's so wonderful. I wonder what will happen now with the gates open, I…"

"I'm glad you do, Anna, but can I talk to you, please? Alone?"

Kristoff understood at once and nodded.

"Sure, I'll wait for you over there." He left before anyone could say another word.

Anna followed her sister into one of the castle rooms. Elsa found this quite awkward, and she felt a little reluctant. Nevertheless, she continued.

"You're probably wondering why I never really… went out of my room for about thirteen years." Elsa stammered, forcing herself to look her sister in the eye.

Anna raised her eyebrows.

"I did wonder that. And I guess I still do." She replied.

"Well, I guess now is the time you should know." She sat beside her. "So, all those years I was trying to protect you. I have a… curse that can go out of control sometimes. Now I've realised that it's who I am and I shouldn't hide it. Also, it wouldn't be fair if you weren't the… first to know and see." She explained to her sister, trying to read Anna's expression.

For a few moments her face was blank, but then Anna smiled at her sister.

"Elsa… I had no idea… thank you for telling me. But- can I see what your curse actually is?"

Utterly relieved, Elsa held her breath and removed her glove, then let snowflakes rise from her hand. Alarmed at Anna's mind blown expression, she immediately put her gloves back on.

Anna could barely speak.

"You- I- That's amazing. Your powers are- beautiful." But her mind was racing. She was not at all afraid, concerned or… anything. She just felt as though this had happened before.

"Elsa, did I ever know about this?"

Confused, the queen wondered how on earth her sister could remember. Or maybe she didn't- maybe she figured out the gap in her memory. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to tell her. It could destroy her mind.

"Yes, yes you did. Up until you were five or six, we played all the time in the snow- my snow- and one time it got… out of hand. I accidentally blasted you in the head. Luckily our parents took us to the magical trolls to make you better. Your memories of my magic were replaced with us playing in normal snow, I think. For safety reasons, our parents made sure I was in my room all the time, and you didn't like that. To be honest, I loathed being alone, with no one to play with, and even when I was an adult I'd have loved to build a snowman with you, Anna." Confessed Elsa, looking down at the floor.

After hearing her sister's speech, Anna had a sudden flashback. Everything went blank for a moment until…

* * *

Five year old Anna woke up, and sprang out of her bed. Bursting with excitement, she dressed into her clothes and brushed her hair. She turned around, only to see that her sister's bed had vanished. She didn't understand- worried that Elsa might have been stolen, Anna ran out of the room to see her sister looking miserable. She tried to talk, but before she could Elsa shut the door. Her parents said that they couldn't talk anymore and that it was for the best.

* * *

"Wow… okay. I'm cool with this, and I'm sure everyone else will be too!" she said, still daydreaming. Still lost in thought, she swung backwards on her chair and fell onto the floor. Elsa leapt up and shrieked. Her eyes widened. On the floor was a broken chair and a seemingly broken sister.

"Anna! Are you okay?" she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah… I think. In fact, I can't move. Maybe I might need a little bit of help." Groaned the princess.

"Wait there, I'll go get help!" Elsa panicked, sprinting outside.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Muttered Anna.

Elsa headed towards Kristoff at full speed.

"Come on, quick!"

"What's wrong?"

Elsa didn't bother to reply; she began to drag him into the castle.

"Elsa, what's up? Is dragging a genetic thing in your family or something?"

"You'll see!"

Eventually, they entered the room, where as promised, Anna was.

"Oh, hey. So, can I get that help please?" The two helped her onto another chair, hoping she wouldn't break this one.

"Thanks. I'm fine, I guess. It's just my arm, and I feel a little dizzy. I might have hit my head… and landed on my arm. It hurts. I don't feel like moving much, either, 'cause my legs sting."

The doctor came to inspect her, and told Elsa that Anna had a sprained arm and a few cuts and bruises.

"She should be fine. But please be more careful next time." The doctor said, and left.

Kristoff sat beside Anna.

"You okay?" Anna nodded.

"It hurts a little bit. But the sling is ok. My legs and head ache a little, but that's alright; I can stand it." Kristoff smiled at her.

"So what exactly did happen? I asked your sister but she didn't tell me anything."

"Well- it's really cool! I mean, me getting hurt isn't, but what Elsa can do… I'm sure she'll tell you anyway, but she told me first and I can tell you now. She has nice ice magic thingys. And I just got reminded of something. I guess I was daydreaming because I rocked on my chair and fell backwards, while still lost in thought. It was funny, a little. You'd have laughed."

Kristoff looked at her.

"I doubt it. Why would you getting hurt be funny?"

"Well…" she laughed to herself, "I must have looked pretty dumb. It's the sort of thing I did a lot when I was a kid. That's why I wasn't feeling as much pain- when I was younger I got into a load more messy injuries."

"Elsa told me you were like that."

"Really? That was the only time she could ever see me- when I was hurt, because she got 'so worried' and had to be there."

"Sounds like she cares about you."

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"It's been eventful the past few days, has it not?"

"Definitely."

"And?"

"I kind of like it!" They laughed together, and Elsa entered the room. "How are you two?"

"I am super." Anna told her, and Elsa couldn't hide her smirk.

"I'm glad. It seems that I can't trust myself to babysit you anymore- I'll need help."

Kristoff burst out laughing and even Anna smiled.

"Hey, I am legally an adult now, and can take care of myself just fine!" she argued, making her chair almost fall again.

"Yep. I believe you." Elsa said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Kristoff knows about your magic now, Elsa."

She stared at her blankly.

"I know he does."

Elsa realised her mistake as Anna raised an eyebrow.

"But- you said… you told him first, didn't you?"

Elsa couldn't see any point in lying again.

"Yes, Anna. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just… he kind of… caught me do my magic, in a way. I had to explain to him. Without Kristoff telling me, I probably wouldn't have opened up the gates or shown anybody my powers."

"Yes, it would have just been more lies, wouldn't it? Don't worry, Elsa, I'm fine still- I'm used to you not being truthful. The only thing you've ever told the truth about is having those powers, and I wasn't even the first to get the truth. I don't know what you did all those years, but while you weren't there I had nobody to play with, and when our parents died I could barely catch a conversation with the servants!"

Elsa was now angry too.

"Well, Anna, excuse me for having this magic that I just _didn't _tell you about a few hours ago. At least you were allowed in the grounds all that time, where only saw daylight through my bedroom window! Believe me, if I wasn't forbidden to leave, you'd have had my company. I was trying to protect you. I _hated _myself all those years, and now I'm recovering you shove it all in my face! Well you know now, if that isn't good enough then I don't know what is. I pity you for not having many people around you, really I do, but not must can be done about it. Was it my choice? No. And if it makes you feel better, it was my fault!" She stormed way, ice forming on the floor as she moved. For a few moments, Anna sat there, looking absolutely gobsmacked, until she began to shudder. Kristoff shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." He simply said, hoping that was enough.

"It's not your fault. It's not her fault either. It was mine for even caring about something as dumb as this. We have better things to do than argue. We have better things to do than feel sad, when we can get on with our lives. I need to apologize."

Kristoff nodded. She left the room to comfort her sister.

"I'm sorry. Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

"Its fine, Anna. Yeah, it never happened." Elsa agreed, and the sisters hugged each other.

At least their argument had only lasted a few minutes. Then again, didn't all siblings fall out? Kristoff realised that they were getting closer to begin acting like usual sisters.


	9. The 'Visitor'

**A/N: Wow! That took a while, but… the LONGEST chapter yet has arrived. So, at the end it will show a bit from other people's views, and I'm only mentioning that because that might happen again. Well, enjoy!**

Elsa was hunched over a pile of paper. Anna was sitting in the same room, reading a book. She kept looking up at her older sister, frowning. It definitely seemed that Elsa was stressed out- she needed a break from work. Anna crept up to her sister and shook her.

"Aah! Anna! Don't do that!" she shrieked.

"Ha! Hey, do you need any help, or…" Anna offered, but Elsa shook her head instantly.

"No, no, I'm fine." She yawned, running her hands through her hair. Personally she thought letting her sister 'help' would slow things down, but she didn't say that. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow, I don't believe you. Come on, I wanna help!" she insisted, until the queen gave in.

"Here's a letter, read it to me." Elsa said, holding it out to Anna.

Anna excitedly opened the scroll and read aloud.

"_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_We are writing just to tell you beforehand that Prince Hans, shall be visiting your kingdom. He shall stay for a few days at most, and wishes to speak with both you and the princess._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_King of the Southern Isles."_

Elsa groaned, her head in her hands.

Anna raised her eyebrows. She didn't get what her sister was upset about- it was only some guy coming to inspect Arendelle or something normal like that.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Ugh, don't you know? Normally when princes and kings come 'visiting', they're looking for something more than a nice place to stay." Elsa told her, then returned to her long groan. Anna didn't understand at first, then she burst out laughing.

"He- you- a suitor!? That's hilarious! Oh god! When he tries to ask you out… I have to be there. I can imagine your reaction. 'Excuse me, but I refuse to give anybody a chance and I don't want somebody to love'!" She had now rocked back on her chair again, choking for air.

"Anna, your chair! Breathe, for god's sake… anyway, this 'Prince Hans' isn't getting anything like that from me. But it wasn't just me mentioned in that letter…" Elsa told her, smirking slightly. Anna laughed again, and gave Elsa a look that plainly said: 'As if!'

"Next letter." Elsa said, giving her sister another scroll.

"_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_I shall be visiting Arendelle in two weeks or so. As you must be aware, we are very close trade partners, and I am coming to see your goods and how you rule your kingdom._

_Yours,_

_The Duke of Weselton."_

Elsa sighed, but muttered something about 'better than a suitor'. After two more hours, the sisters were done, and Anna definitely understood why Elsa hated doing the paperwork. She wasn't so sure she wanted to help ever again.

It was breakfast time and Anna, before going to the dining hall, had gone to Kristoff's guest room. She knocked, and waited. This was something she had done so many times before- when it opened she smiled at him.

"Hey," she began, "are you coming to breakfast now? I just wanted to know if you'd like to walk up with me."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kristoff stepped out of the room. Anna placed her hand in his and together they walked down to the dining room.

In the hall, Elsa was sat, eating her breakfast. She looked exhausted and furious with herself. Every bite she took she looked angrier. Kristoff and Anna sat beside her, anxious at her aggression.

"If you excuse me," she said at last, "I'm going to meet this prince." She stood and left the room, grumbling to herself.

After Anna had told Kristoff about 'Hans', he laughed. Anna chuckled too, then her face lit up.

"We cannot miss this," she told him, "c'mon, let's go watch. Plus, he wanted to meet me too." Kristoff felt something strong then… perhaps jealousy? But before he could think, he said something to her.

"What? You aren't single though! You can't let a suitor get to you!" he wanted to vanish on the spot, but apparently everything was fine. Anna shook her head, smiling.

"I don't mean- I am not interested in _that_. And I know I'm not single," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "But watching Elsa squirm at something like this? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Kristoff put his hand on the place where she kissed him for a moment, then nodded. They crept outside, near Elsa and the man. He had red hair, vivid green eyes, equally red sideburns and a few freckles on his face. Elsa seemed to be keeping her distance- she was stood two feet away from him. Her usually pale face was quite red, and her blue eyes were avoiding his.

"You must be Queen Elsa," the man said, holding out a hand. Elsa reluctantly shook it, and nodded.

"My pleasure," he said, bowing. Elsa nodded again, her eyes flashing over to Anna and Kristoff for a second. She seemed to let out a huge breath, and dragged Anna into the scene.

"This is Anna, my sister." Elsa told him, struggling to hold Anna still. She seemed pleased that the attention was off her. Anna glared at her furiously for a moment, then turned to Hans.

"Hi." She mumbled. Elsa tried to make her say more. Anna growled at her almost silently. Why was she using her? However, she realised it was the sort of thing she would do to Elsa, but the queen had an advantage- being the eldest.

"Excuse her, she's being a little rude…" The sentence was cut short as Anna swore loudly and stepped on her sister's foot. Elsa winced and glared at her younger sister.

'_Great,' _she thought. _'Anna doesn't want to talk to him either.' _She scowled, and faced Hans once again. He had an unreadable expression- Elsa hoped the odd introduction would scare him off. Sadly, it did not.

"You would like to speak?" Elsa said, back to being grouchy.

"Of course, your highness. Let us walk around Arendelle?" he suggested politely, smiling.

Elsa only just stopped herself from sighing.

"Yes, I see no reason why not."

Meanwhile, Anna stomped back to Kristoff, swearing to herself. "She is such a_" she began.

Kristoff wondered what was up, but they were interrupted. Elsa had sprinted back to them.

"I'm sorry Anna, please, I really am… will you come with me? You too Kristoff?"

Anna thought for a few moments.

"Okay, but only because I wanna laugh at you. Don't do that again!" "Oh, thanks guys… come on then." Elsa brought the two back to Hans.

"Sorry about that… I'm back now." She muttered. "So, what do you want to see?"

Hans looks thoughtful.

"Well… I've heard Arendelle has fine food. We can have a meal some place here…" he suggested. Anna snorted, trying to hide a laugh. It was obvious what he was up to.

Elsa looked absolutely furious. She nodded slowly.

"Okay. Right then, Anna, Kristoff, let's go. I know- we'll go wherever Anna wants."

Anna assumed that her sister was very close to breaking point, so she quickly made her decision.

"Um, how about we eat at the castle? I mean, then Hans can like, have a tour or something." For a moment Anna thought she saw Hans smirk to himself, but she ignored it.

However, Kristoff did not. He had spent the time he was there observing the prince. And, from what he found, he didn't like it. Anna clearly thought that Hans was looking for Elsa's love, and Hans was acting as though that was indeed his goal. But other than his polite manners and presence, he had made no real advances. This led Kristoff to believe that, since Hans had been so interested in Arendelle itself, he was just after the throne. Every so often, he would smirk to himself, or look utterly bewildered at the sisters' actions. However, his expressions would change to an understanding or amused smile, which Kristoff saw right through.

"Anna, it's not a good idea to let that guy into the castle." He told her. She looked at him although he was crazy.

"Seriously, Kristoff, I don't give a damn if he comes in or if he doesn't; but I don't understand you."

"He's after the throne. He wants to marry Elsa for the throne." Kristoff told her. There was a whole minute of silence. Then-

"Oh my… you think, you think that Elsa would let that happen? She's against this. Once the time comes for him to leave, she'll be waving happily! And even if that was the case, letting him in the castle can't do much harm. You are funny." She finished laughing after seeing his expression. After wiping a tear from her eye, she rolled her eyes. "So… you told everyone you needed a word with me in private, and you took me definitely to a private place; there's no people in the stables. I was quite nervous, expecting terrible news, or for once, brilliant news. And then I get this… you definitely made my day. Come on, we'll go back now."

Kristoff was irritated that she didn't get what he meant, but as he returned to Elsa and Hans, he realised that he might as well tell Elsa herself- she would like an excuse to get him away.

After explaining everything to her, she nodded.

"Yes! Yes, that must be. That makes sense… it has to be true. You know what? I'm ending this meeting. Telling him I'm not interested in talking." Without another word, she marched off, back to Hans.

"Hans? Yeah, I was thinking and I'm not too sure I want a suitor. I'm not really interested. And that means that I don't want to have this chat. Goodbye!" she walked into the castle, bringing Anna and Kristoff along, and for dramatic effect, slammed the door behind her. Anna didn't know what to say.

"Wow- you didn't have to do that but I can't deny how funny that was. I get that you didn't like him, but… whatever!" she ended this by laughing.

Kristoff grinned at them.

"Well, at least you've got that visit from the Weselton guy to look forward to!" he joked. Elsa rolled her eyes, but seemed way more relaxed than before. The three enjoyed a meal.

_Meanwhile:_

"How's it going with our queen, sir?" asked a nearby teen, who was reading the newspaper.

"Terrible. It appears that she has no interest in knowing me." Hans grumbled, looking down on the short youth. "Do I know you?" he added. The boy looked up and smirked. He put the newspaper down. "Just that I heard her and a guy talking." The teen got to his feet. "About you." Hans raised his eyebrows. Then, demanded to know who.

"Some blonde bloke. Insisted that you were after the throne, and not at all bothered about her affection. The queen seemed eager to agree and, from what I saw, shut you out." Replied the boy. Hans growled.

"How could he… say that? Your queen must be a bit… abnormal to believe him." Hans tried to put this the nicest way he could. The boy laughed.

"I won't lie, she is a little strange. Never saw her face for god knows how long though. However, funny thing is, I believe that guy. I bet you were after the throne- that sort of thing happens often enough. But I don't care 'bout that." The boy looked up at the darkening sky.

Hans held up a fist at him.

"Goodness, kid, you shouldn't be making accusations like that! How old are you, anyway?" Hans changed the subject at once- he wasn't having some random teenager ruining his plans. The boy smiled. "Just turned fifteen, sir. But don't try to say I ain't right. Like I said, though, I don't care. By the way, my name's Joey Cheddar. What's yours?" Hans admired the fact that he cared not about crime.

"I'm Prince Hans, but just call me Hans. Look, I'm gonna get that castle, whether our queen likes it or not. To be honest, she and her friends won't be alive much longer if that's the case." He told Joey, clenching his fists.

"You'll need a better plan than that, sir! If you are caught, or anybody suspects anything, you'll either be executed, imprisoned or... something bad will happen, you mark my word. But if you go talk to a thug, or criminal, then I would go speak to them. They charge a fair bit, but I dare say you can afford it. However, I'll only be here for a chat. I ain't risking my neck, sorry sir." Joey warned him wisely. Hans nodded. Of course, the kid was right. He smirked. That guy who talked to the queen would pay. So would the queen herself.

**A/N: Did you like it? Feel free to write reviews! I think this is a cool twist, and I liked writing this chapter :D **

**Sorry it took a while, but it's here now, and as you can see, over 2200 words long. So I hope that makes up for it ;)**


	10. Self Defense

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Wow, this chapter is intense… warning for quite a bit of violence. Enjoy!**

It had been an eventful evening- Queen Elsa had announced that her friend, the ice harvester, was announced 'Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer'. When asked if this was alright, his response was that it wasn't a thing… then he was delighted. Also, the queen had granted him a room in the castle of which he would live importantly- not as a guest, as a palace friend.

However, news had also spread that not only was the man a palace friend, he was the romantic interest of the princess. This caused much gossip throughout Arendelle. Many thought that a simple person couldn't possibly be good enough for a princess, while others disagreed. But the negative rumours had reached Kristoff's ears, and he too began to wonder if he really was good enough for Anna. Still, she had no idea that the trolls had raised him, and he didn't know when the right time to tell her would be.

* * *

Hans had remained in Arendelle, which didn't go unnoticed by Elsa and Anna. They had seen him hanging around with a teenager many a time. Elsa was convinced that he was still up to no good. "Goodness, I can't believe he hasn't just left. Can't he see that I clearly said no?" Anna shrugged, watching him in conversation. "Well, you shouldn't go pointing fingers though. Arendelle is nice- he might just like it here." Elsa rolled her eyes. Her sister could not understand- she didn't even care! Protecting her kingdom was an important duty, and she would stick by it.

Meanwhile, Hans was talking yet again to Joey on an early morning.

"So, you insist I should speak to Robin Killer?" he repeated, making sure Joey wasn't mistaken.

"Of course, Hans. Don't be put off by his name- that's just a surname. Doubt he's killed a soul that didn't deserve it." Joey told him calmly. Hans nodded and took a deep breath. He stepped inside a fairly small building. As soon as he entered, a loud crash was heard. Missing him by just a few inches, the prince saw it was a knife stuck in the door. "Oops. Didn't mean to hit ya! Wait a minute… PALACE INTRUDER!" a short little man with a moustache yelled, pointing a disgusting fat finger at Hans. At once the carnage paused, and turned to the prince. They ran to attack, when Hans spoke loudly.

"WAIT! I am not from this palace! I am, in fact, from the Southern Isles- I am no harm to you good people… Just wanted to see somebody here." He protested.

The short man with the moustache raised an eyebrow, and barked yet again.

"This person have a name!?"

Hans nodded, and took a step back. "Robin Killer. Is he here?" For a moment everybody was silent. Then, the man shook his head. Hans shrugged, and turned to leave quickly. "No, wait! He is here… but… the man might need a lot of cash or valuables before he teams up with somebody. If you insist, then… he is round the back." The man stopped sounding violent. Somehow it made Hans more nervous as he approached the back room.

The room was in shadows; hardly anything was visible. The prince hit his foot on something and yelped in pain, when a sudden light appeared. The man looked dead. He was leaning back on an armchair, cold grey eyes on Hans. He had shoulder-length chestnut coloured hair and a goatee. Could Joey have been mistaken? This man looked like he was a man against crime, not a super thief.

"Speak of your identity and why you are here." Croaked the man. Hans cleared his throat.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. However, I want to rule this kingdom. I attempted to make a good impression on Queen Elsa, but she denied me at once. I want revenge. The man who told the queen of my plots shall pay. However, I still must be able to rule the kingdom, so the queen must pay too."

Robin glared at Hans, then stood up beside him. He was so tall that it made the prince quite nervous.

"It is doubtable that your plan shall work. The reason: you have no plan. Come back to me when you have decided the punishment for these people. And it must be a good one. Let's just say that some have had to pay for foolish actions."

Hans thought for a moment.

"I have decided the punishment." He announced. "Death. For both of them."

Robin managed a smile, and nodded.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Elsa was quite the opposite of Anna on a morning. She was on her back; her duvet neatly covering her. There were no creases on the bed sheets, nor was her hair a mess. It was loose, yes, but not at all tangled. Anna was discovering this as she walked into Elsa's room. Everything was neat, and there was a desk with a pile of papers on and stationary. She was leant over Elsa herself, waiting for her to awake. But it seemed as though she wasn't going to any time soon. She was going to wake her up normally, then had an idea.

She tried to put on the deepest, growling voice she could, and yelled in her sister's ear.

"ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she broke off as she received multiple blows to the face, and then was hit in the legs by ice. Elsa had at once sat up and was, after her previous attacks, grabbed a pillow and whacked her victim with it. It was after many hits that Elsa realised that it was Anna.

She bit her lip whilst her younger sister pinched her nose, which was now spurting blood. It was oddly not in the centre anymore, and her eyes were red.

"Owwww!" she moaned. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! What on earth were you doing in my room?"

"Oh, yes, my face is fine, thanks! God… my nose is wrong. It hurts. Wait… I broke it again! My eyes… my lip… my face!" she groaned.

Elsa was forced to remember the time as children where Anna had broken her nose.

But it had happened again.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. Uh, let's go get help."

It caught much attention as the Queen emerged from her room steering the bleeding Princess through the halls. Eventually they saw Kristoff, and he joined them, concerned.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing much; Elsa just gave me a quick beating." Anna grumbled, her face now covered in blood. Her legs were still frozen and so she felt very cold.

They found the palace doctor again…

"Princess Anna." He greeted, bowing. "Why am I unsurprised?" Anna shrugged, managing a weak smile. After explaining everything, the doctor shook his head.

"Goodness, I would expect this to happen with small children, not the royal family. You have your treatment for your nose on the morrow. And here's something you'll need to put on your wounds- I warn you, it might sting a little."

Anna rubbed the liquid on her closed eye and it felt as though her face was burning.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww! Goodness…" she groaned. Elsa winced as she did and handed her yet another tissue for the blood. Guilty, she put her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I really am so sorry… I didn't know it was you, I- I wouldn't have done anything if I did." She pleaded, hoping that her sister would understand that it was an accident. There was a few moments' silence.

"Well, you would be a bit of an idiot if you meant to do it." Anna replied. "Don't worry about it, I get what you did… it just hurts, I guess. Really, it happened differently when we were kids, didn't it? I fell over, or tried something really dumb. I'm surprised my nose isn't all crooked after all the times I've injured it, though." Elsa was relieved that Anna was forgiving, and was reassured that she was alright after making a few jokes. Kristoff was standing there, biting his lip. He was on his way to find Anna and talk- he didn't expect to run into her like that. Since he wasn't there, he wasn't too sure on what exactly happened. The girls had simply said that Elsa attacked her, but that didn't make sense to him.

"Elsa," he began. "What happened?" She sighed deeply. After going into great detail about what had happened, he nodded and was unsure what to say next. Kristoff did not doubt that that was true; the sisters often behaved surprisingly.

"Uh… you okay Anna?" he asked, breaking the silence. She nodded. "Well, I'll live. I mean, I could be better. But I could be a lot worse. Whatever, I'll be fine. Wait… what do I look like?" Her voice was more worried now. Elsa looked at her. She had a black eye and a bust lip, but her nose was bruised. Elsa didn't want to lie, but didn't really want to be honest either.

"Um, you look okay. Your face is a little bit… beaten." She replied. At once, Anna groaned. At least she had the treatment arranged. For a while, though, she'd have to go round looking idiotic…

Eventually the three agreed that they could go outside. It was obvious that, despite agreeing that it was an accident, she wasn't in the best mood. When she spotted Hans sat down at a table reading outside a building, she alerted Elsa.

"Look, Elsa. It's your suitor." She mumbled, pointing. Elsa sighed. "Really, Anna? He's just staying because he likes the village." Kristoff nodded.

"I don't think he wants anything to do with her." He told Anna. Suddenly, the princess forgot about being grouchy.

"What makes you think that?" she asked quickly. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks.

"I told you, we _both_ think that he was just after the throne." He insisted, but she shrugged.

"If that is the case, which it probably isn't, he won't get it. Elsa will shoo him if he comes close, or invent a non-prince spray!" she giggled. As they passed Hans, he looked up.

"Hello. What happened?" he asked, looking at Anna's bandages. "Well, it was just an accident." She replied. Hans nodded, and returned to reading his book. He was deliberately acting neutral. He wasn't going to cause suspicion, nor would he strike straight away. Robin was going to do the first part of the plan.

Elsa was aware still that none of the kingdom knew about her powers. She was wondering when the time would be to tell them. Kristoff wondered if he should go check on Sven, as it had been a while.

"Elsa, Anna- I'm gonna go see Sven. Where should I meet you afterwards?" he asked.

"Just come back to the castle, to be honest there's nothing to do out here." Elsa replied. Anna nodded and kissed Kristoff bye.

"See you later, then!" she called, as Kristoff went into the stables. He watched the girls return home and then greeted his reindeer friend. "Hey, buddy." He said, and petted Sven's head. The reindeer gave him a look that clearly said _'Where have you been?'_

"Oh, Anna got hurt pretty bad. But I'm back now. Buddy?" Kristoff was unsure why on earth Sven was looking nervously behind him. He turned around uncertainly to see a figure at the stable entrance. "Hello?" he asked. All of a sudden, the figure attacked. He took a blow to the face, and could still not make out who this was. Knowing that there was no other way, he too began to fight, punching and kicking and everything he could do to defend himself. Panting, he gained his vision again and looked at the attacker. However, they were wearing a mask. Kristoff tugged at it and saw the true identity: a man with shoulder-length chestnut coloured hair and a goatee. Kristoff made sure he stayed on the floor.

"Who- are- you!?" he roared, struggling to keep the stranger on the floor. The man spat at him.

"You… you PALACE FRIEND! I hate you all; you shall all die the most painful death for what you did…"

"What on earth are you talking about?! Tell me who you are!" Kristoff yelled, but he was tackled by the stranger. It was now a wrestling match. They were not just fighting now; it was a death match for the stranger. Many a time did Kristoff try to break it off, but the man had no patience.

"I know the palace's secret- everyone who joins them is just as bad… I bet you know too, but don't want to do anything about it. You make me sick. You, that idiot princess and the merciless queen. Well, you'll get what's coming to you…" he shrieked at Kristoff, and grabbed the ice harvester's neck. With all pressure there, Kristoff kicked him and scrambled away, out of the stables, with the maniac chasing after him. He ran and ran, which was cowardly, but for the best. He had no idea of how hurt he was, nor did he know what he looked like. To be honest, he didn't even remember much about what had happened. His vision was going blurry… he managed to capture sight of a sword slash on his arm before collapsing onto the ground.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Just thought I'd say that me and my cousin work together on this account, so we kind of share this account, I guess... I write all the reviews and replies, but she writes parts of the stories. Wow, this chapter had so many injuries… D: See you next update!**


	11. After the Attack

Everything was blurred. He heard distant voices, and wondered where he was… what had happened? There was crying, and worried voices. Then, a loud exclamation. Kristoff looked up to see the blurred face of none other than Anna.

"Kristoff! What happened? We've been unbelievably worried…" her voice trailed away. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. Still struggling to see, Kristoff cleared his throat. He remembered the large fight suddenly. Obviously he was injured, and the soft surface he was laying on was not the street. Someone must have brought him to the castle.

"There was a man… I didn't recognize him. He obviously knew me, because he just went mental. He attacked and… this happened." Kristoff explained. Anna gasped.

"You didn't know this person? Well… what did he look like?" she asked. After describing the stranger in detail, Kristoff gathered his surroundings. He was in the special emergency room, and there was only Anna and him there.

"Well… how are you? I mean, you must feel crappy, but you know what I mean."

"It isn't too bad. I ache everywhere, but I'm sure I could be worse." He smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm glad you're okay." She told him. "Uh- I'd best get Elsa. She's worried sick. I'll be right back." Anna left the room. Shortly, she returned with Elsa at her side.

"Kristoff! Are you feeling okay? Anna told me what happened… we'll do our best to track this person down. I'm so sorry that this happened. We wondered where you were, and we found you. Right in a puddle of blood, behind the buildings. It was terrible; we got you back though." Elsa was clearly panicking, and Kristoff assured her that he was okay, and that it was definitely anybody's fault except the stranger.

"I had to have got him pretty bad though. Look for someone like I said that looks a bit beaten. Speaking of that, you look a lot better, Anna."

"Thanks, you noticed! Yeah, I had my treatment, remember? We didn't find you 'till after that. You must have been out there for a while! Unless the fight lasted for ages, I guess." She replied.

Relieved that Kristoff seemed okay, the sisters stayed with him for the day. But they didn't know who this stranger was, nor why he attacked.

Hans couldn't believe the mess that Robin had got himself into. "God, what happened!?" he exclaimed when he saw him. Robin was shivering, and he was as pale as a ghost. His clothes and sword were blood- stained and he seemed shaken.

"I took care of the man who told the queen about your plans. He put up a fight. It was a weak one, however. They'll find him dead soon, you'll see. This is just the beginning of my revenge." He managed a small smirk, then ordered a large drink. Prince Hans gasped loudly. "You got him? That's good. But what revenge are you planning, exactly?" he asked.

Robin's hands grabbed his glass tighter.

"Do you think," he began, "that I would help you just randomly? No. I have something against this royal family, and we'd do better without them. So that is why you would be the better choice. My brother, George, was a criminal too. However, he was not as careful as he should have been. He was caught trying to steal an expensive item. Then, by accident, he turned and killed somebody. George turned, held up his sword, and was shocked to see that it had gone through our sister. It was not on purpose- anyone could see that. He told the guards over and over again that he would never kill Vanessa. I knew he would never mean to, but that wasn't good enough. He was hanged, by our past king and queen. I thought that perhaps their children could be different, but no. One tells everyone that she's in love with a commoner. And one is a… witch." Robin took a very large breath after this, and took a large mouthful of his drink. Hans was shocked. What on earth did the man mean? However, before he could ask, Robin spoke again.

"Queen Elsa isn't what she seems. She has a terrible curse. She has full control over ice and snow, and over us. This isn't a good mix. She could kill us. And the Princess, I must say, has not done anything that displeases me enough to sentence her to death. Do you see what I'm saying here, Hans?"

"You are not making sense to me, Robin."

"We kill Queen Elsa. We kill the Princess's 'true love' and then she will become queen. Then it is your job to marry her, and you shall be king. Change this plan, and I will kill you."

Hans gulped. He nodded. Honestly, he had no interest in marrying this princess and it would be easier to kill her. But by the way Robin was talking, murdering her was out of the question.

The doctor looked at Kristoff and shook his head.

"How often must I come and treat this little family?" he mumbled, looking at the bruises and cuts on Kristoff's face. Elsa muttered her words of thanks and the doctor smiled widely.

"I'm just teasing. I do enjoy visiting you all! However, I must say that you get into too many… bad situations. It is quite a shame that the reason I must come is because something bad has happened." He told them.

"Well, you're a great doctor. To be honest, you make the situation better by being skilful." Anna replied.

"I try, Princess Anna. It is my job, indeed. Right, Mr Bjorgman has taken a few injuries, but… it is nothing life threatening anymore. We have stitched up the open wounds and you shall need to make another appointment shortly to remove them. I dare say that, if you are feeling up to it, you are well enough to get out of hospital. Don't get into any more fights if you can help it, please. It would be best for you to take it easy." With that, the doctor left.

"Anna, Kristoff… I'd love to stay and talk, but I really need to go see if the guards have found any evidence about the attack. You two have some time together; I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa announced. As she left, Kristoff sat up and looked at his bruises. Anna shuddered. "Honestly, I don't like cuts and stuff. It's a shame, 'because I get plenty of them. But somehow yours look worse… I guess you had it worse. I'm so glad you're okay… I'll have to come everywhere with you now, though!" she told him. Kristoff smiled, and shrugged. He remembered what this guy looked like, so he would try to find him. However, Kristoff wanted to do something else first.

"Anna… I want you to know something." He told her. She nodded. "Well, I lost my parents when I was a really little kid, so it was just me and Sven. We followed this… carriage one day that trailed ice behind it, and it led us to the home of the magical troll rocks. We saw these people there, with two little girls. I couldn't hear much; but one of the little girls was unconscious. Something about… ice in her head? I don't know. Anyway, one of the trolls managed to heal her. Then they all saw us afterwards and kind of took us in. So they raised me and Sven; I lived there for most of my life." He explained in as much detail as possible. Anna blinked.

"That's- nice. Um, why do you think that's such a big deal?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff was surprised but his love for her grew larger as he realised that she didn't mind.

"I just… thought you might find it weird. I had to tell you, but since you were raised in a castle, I-"

She cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Look, I wouldn't mind if you were raised in a bin; I love you for who you are. And if these trolls healed a little girl and took you in then they must be lovely!" she insisted, smiling. He smiled back.

They had left the hospital and were walking down the street. Kristoff paused, and excused himself to the restrooms. Anna nodded and stood nearby, waiting. Somebody barged past her, knocking her fully onto the ground.

"Hey!" she shrieked, falling face-flat. At once, she was helped back up.

"I'm sorry." A deep voice grumbled to her. Anna looked at the man closely. He was covered in a sticky red substance that had trickled onto her when he assisted her up. He had chestnut brown hair and cold grey eyes. Her eyes widened. Could this be-?

"Oh… sorry! Uh, who are you?" she asked, feeling half- nervous, half- terrified.

"Sir Robin," he replied. "Who are you?" Anna looked over her shoulder to see if Kristoff was coming yet.

"Anna."

"My pleasure. Anyway, do you know who it is that went into hospital? I hear they left, but it would be nice to know." He asked.

"Oh- a man. He was all bloody and was hanging onto dear life, you know? He turned out to be real lucky."

"Ah. Well, not all lives are so dear. What makes yours so special?" Anna raised her eyebrows. How could somebody look so much at the negative side?

"Well, I have a great sister and a true love. Besides, you should always live life to the fullest. Take every opportunity you can. There isn't much point otherwise." She told him, looking over her shoulder once again. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she spotted Kristoff approaching. Robin was still thinking about what she had said. He looked up to see the guy that he had fought, and his eyes widened. Kristoff wasn't sure how he felt; he froze and glared at the man.

"Him." He hissed, pointing at Robin. "It was him!"

"How are you…? I must be given a chance to explain myself, please! I swear that my reason is perfectly valid, you have no idea-"But Elsa was nearby with some guards- they had all heard. She approached with them and blocked any exit.

Robin was cornered.

"Who are you, and why would you attempt murder on Kristoff Bjorgman?" Elsa asked him, making sure to keep her distance. Hans just came out onto the street, and his jaw dropped as he saw his friend standing in the crowd.

"Oh my god… Robin?" he exclaimed, and everybody looked at him. "Do you have information?" asked Elsa. "If you do, and don't speak up, you are under arrest, and a punishment will follow the both of you. But you can tell me everything, and we'll see how things go from there."

"Oh, shut up! The punishment will be execution either way- death! You'll freeze us up, won't you? There's no need for a secret, Queen! See how the people will react when they discover that you are a monster!" Hans yelled. Elsa raised her eyebrows, and her allies growled. Suddenly, Anna punched him right in the face, and kicked Robin.

"You know what Elsa? Let's put 'em in the dungeons for now. We'll question them afterwards." She breathed. "Nobody says that stuff about my sister- the queen!"

With struggle, the guards led both men into the dungeon. They were going to get to the bottom of this.


	12. It was an accident

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't posted for a while… I went on vacation and just got back, so I had to finish my chapters and do a load of other stuff. So, yeah… 'Best Sisters Forever' should also be coming out soon too, along with new stories I've been working on for a while now! So I hope you enjoy:**

As the guards led the two struggling men to the dungeon, Elsa was nervous about what the prisoners would say. Eventually, they were sent into a cell together, and Anna, Kristoff and Elsa stood outside it. Hans glared at Robin.

"So much for the perfect plan to not get caught!" he grumbled angrily. Robin sighed, then looked up at the crowd outside the cell.

"Guards, you may leave." Elsa told them, and they nodded, bowed, and left.

"Explain yourselves." She demanded. "And I am not in a rush; take your time to go into detail."

Robin cleared his throat.

"Well, I didn't start this. If you want the truth, your majesty, I was paid. I was paid lots of money. And Hans wanted me to do his work. I'm sorry, it was my fault!" he admitted, looking Elsa in the eye. The queen raised an eyebrow.

"You should have reported this behaviour, and not gone along with it. It was going to be blamed on you in the end, wasn't it? If you had come to the palace, we would have given you money for being a helpful service." Elsa told Robin, then turned to Hans.

He gulped, and wondered whether or not the queen would freeze him to death. He decided that she would not, and spoke confidently.

"Well, I must say, Queen Elsa-"

"Hey, say your majesty! You don't deserve to say her name!" snapped Anna. Hans glared at her.

"Fine, _your majesty_. I was a bit shocked at your rudeness, and then discovered that you had a deadly ability that could kill your kingdom. I'm not saying it definitely will, but I decided that it would be foolish to take the chance. Honestly, I tried to find a way to assist you, or even replace you as monarch of Arendelle. Perhaps it was unnecessary, but I felt that I was less dangerous and a more capable leader-" he was interrupted yet again by Anna.

"How dare you!? Haven't you just showed that you are a terrible, greedy, selfish person? Arendelle looks up to Elsa, everybody loves her as a queen!"

"But Princess, they don't know. See how loyal they are when they discover that any day Elsa could kill them at any moment..." he smirked secretly to himself as he saw Elsa's face become fearful and anxious. Anna was furious, and Kristoff felt the urge to give Hans a beating too. Elsa was silent for a few moments, but then sighed loudly.

"I'll tell them. I'll show you- I have been kind. Everybody likes me as queen, you see-"

"No! Not everybody! If you really want the whole story, your highness, I will tell you." And so Robin did, explaining about his loss and how Hans offered money that he could die without.

"And may I add that I am truly sorry for being violent to… um, the Ice Master and Deliverer? Really, it was wrong of me and I must confirm that the plan is scrapped. I shall have nothing more to do with this." Robin really meant it. He was finally seeing the truth.

"Thank you for apologizing, Mr Killer, but I cannot let this slide. There will be a sentence and punishment." She told him.

Hans had had enough.

"Can we have a bite to eat, your highness?" he asked eagerly. As expected, Anna replied sharply.

"No. You don't deserve-" But Elsa had already fished two chocolate bars out of her dress pocket and was unlocking the door.

"I can believe that you have gone a bit without food," she said, as the door opened and she walked in the cell. She gave Robin and Hans a chocolate bar each, when Hans hopped up, grabbed the key and locked the door again. Elsa was stuck in there- with them.

Anna and Kristoff let out a cry and grasped the bars, attempting to pull them apart. Obviously, nothing happened. Elsa was being cornered, while Robin was still sat, looking puzzled. Hans grabbed the queen and dragged her over to Robin. She was struggling, and ice began to form where she stood. He laughed, and pointed her arm at Robin. She was trying to move, as she did not want to hurt anybody… but this was too much.

She was freed, by blasting ice in every single direction, and the whole cell froze. Anna and Kristoff leaped backwards to avoid the blast, but Hans took the damage. There, laid across the stone floor, was a huge ice cube containing the body of Hans, with a shocked expression.

Elsa turned around and saw what she had done. She gasped and felt as though somebody had just punched her in the stomach. She really was a murderer…

Robin was alive; he had at once taken cover in the corner. He was scared, yes, but he understood now. The queen was not a bad person. She just didn't have control. He stood up, and shakily walked over to her.

"I think he's dead, your highness... this is my fault, I am so very sorry, and I must take responsibility!" he pleaded. He didn't want her to get into trouble now. Elsa was barely listening- her heart was pounding and so was her head. She felt as though she would pass out. Then, Kristoff spoke.

"We could probably save him. But hurry, we don't have long." He said, gently. "Open the door, come on, we'll go."

Elsa, shaking, bent down and got the key, then unlocked the door. Then she (assisted by Robin) carried the Hans Ice Cube out of the cell. It was lucky that they had no prisoners, Elsa thought. Otherwise there would be many witnesses. But how on earth were they going to get the block of ice out of Arendelle without being seen?

As though he was a mind reader, Kristoff spoke reassuringly.

"Robin, just wear this helmet (he got a guard helmet off of a nearby shelf and handed it to him). Okay, we'll cover the ice by covering it and taking it to my family using Sven. Let's go!"

Soon enough, Elsa was walking alongside Robin, who was posing as one of the guards. Kristoff was getting the sled ready whilst Anna was waiting near the end of Arendelle's town. It was a chilly day, so Robin was shivering. He was carrying the Hans ice with Elsa, so his hands were numb with cold. It became clear, however, that Elsa felt no lack of heat touching the ice or feeling the wind. Some of the passing people looked curiously at what the queen was holding, but she was trying to be quick. Eventually, they made it to the stables, where Kristoff had his sled and Sven ready for travel. The two put Hans onto the back securely and climbed into the sled; it was very cramped and there was still another person to get in.

"The princess will be sitting on somebody's lap at this rate!" Robin said, as Elsa stood on his foot by mistake.

"It will be fine; kind of snug." Kristoff replied. He didn't know why, or how, but he had lost his anger at Robin. Everything seemed to make sense, but he was still confused. Alas, he set off to meet Anna near the woods.

He climbed out after telling Elsa and Robin to stay put while he found Anna. After wandering a little deeper, he eventually caught sight of the strawberry-blonde haired princess.

"What took so long? I'm freezing!" she told him. Kristoff smiled. "Well, I guarantee you'll be warm in the sled, feisty-pants." He said, and brought her into a hug. "Come on, we need to get moving though." She smiled warmly at him and together they headed back to the sled. Anna managed to squish between Kristoff and Elsa, and they set off into the evening.

"Wake up, come on, we're here." Kristoff whispered in her ear. Anna opened her eyes, to meet Kristoff's. She gathered her surroundings; they were in an empty area with a load of rocks. It had been seemingly hours since they had begun their journey. It was now night, and Anna found herself stiff with cold.

She climbed out of the sled, shivering, and stood beside the other three.

"Where's your family, Kristoff?" Elsa asked, looking around. Aside from the rocks, the area was empty. However, Kristoff shouted at the rocks.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" he called, and at once, the rocks became small creatures… trolls! Anna smiled; she knew about this. Elsa, however, gasped. She recognized them as the trolls that had healed her sister…

The trolls were very loud- they were cheering and trying to pull Kristoff into a huge hug.

"Oh, Kristoff, where have you been?"

"We were nervous!"

"It's been weeks!"

These shouts only got louder. Kristoff practically screamed at the crowd.

"Guys, be quiet! Where's Grand-Pabbie? We have a man frozen!" At once, there was silence, and an older looking troll rolled into the scene. He pulled the Hans ice closer and looked closely at the ice. "Do not panic, for he is still alive! We must melt this ice. But ice like this… that must mean that I meet yet again with Princess Elsa." The troll looked up to see Elsa.

"Um, she's a queen now." Anna muttered. Pabbie nodded.

"Elsa, I doubt you did this on purpose. Luckily I can fix this, but I must tell you something: the answer to controlling your powers is love. As long as you love, your powers shall work only when you want them to. Try to stay calm, and all shall be well." He told the Queen. Elsa nodded. Was this true? After all these years… she needed to love! Of course she loved things, but other things got in the way… of course! It made sense.

Kristoff lead Robin, Anna and Elsa near a space in the floor. It had been covered by a rock, and seemed to be a staircase underground. He took them down there, to show them a small stone room, which was very warm.

"Here, I normally slept down here. I thought I'd let you guys warm up, you know. Pabbie will be working for a bit, but he'll get it done. Forget about it, Elsa. Really, it was Hans' fault in the first place. I bet this taught him a lesson!" Kristoff told Elsa. She had to agree, but couldn't help feel guilty still. Robin had been quiet, up until he spoke.

"Look, I forgive you. I mean, you never did anything, but I was angry at you. I'm not anymore, though. Sorry for being aggravated in the first place. Kristoff- I nearly killed you and I am truly sorry. I really am. And now I know that the royal family of today are good people. I do not deserve to be forgiven, I know, but I just want you to know how I feel now."

Elsa shook her head.

"You've been forgiven, Robin! We had a very large misunderstanding, yes, but thanks to you helping us we managed to save Hans. Besides- he won't be forgiven." She told him. She then brought yet another chocolate bar out of her dress pocket and gave it to him.

"How many of those do you have!?" Anna exclaimed, amazed. Elsa shrugged.

"Enough, I think." She replied, then smiled.

It wasn't often that she made jokes, especially in times like these, but everything seemed happier. She wasn't a murderer. She knew how to control her powers forever.

It had been an hour or two, and Pabbie was done. But it was not he who entered the underground room. It was Hans, and he didn't look happy.

**A/N: Okay, so when Robin was apologizing and that, he really meant it. I know he acted like a total… evil idiot the past few chapters, but I want to just explain…**

**He was only angry at the royal family for his loss, which emotionally scarred him. He gave up his criminal life, and is finally starting to see sense now he knows how Hans is. **

**So I hope you liked the chapter! :D**


End file.
